


Задавать вопросы

by Cirtaly



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, Historical, Other, Philosophy, Poisoning, Religion, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirtaly/pseuds/Cirtaly
Summary: «Ваш взвод уже ждет вас!» — Азирафель вспомнил, как отмахнулся от этих слов того шумного ангела с манерами прапорщика. Отмахнулся и даже ничего им не передал.Взвод ждал своего командира, но не дождался. Что из этого вышло, и как с этим связаны бесконечные вопросы.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Должна предупредить о принятой в тексте ангельской иерархии. Считается, что архангелы стоят ниже принципалов, которым является Азирафель. Однако в каноне Гавриил — явно не рядовой архангел, он выше Азирафеля. Поэтому чтобы не путаться, в тексте Гавриил — Архангел с большой буквы. Те же архангелы, что по идее подчинены Азирафелю — младшие архангелы, либо архангелы с маленькой буквы.  
Еще из предупреждений: в тексте внезапно всплывает концлагерь и атропиновый делирий. По отдельности в разных частях. Но всплывают.

Небесные сферы сегодня сияли особенно ярко. Возможно, от того, что мир все-таки уцелел, и Замысел следовало переосмыслять заново. А возможно, просто чтобы как-то заглушить своим сиянием позор.

Младший архангел Тавриэль шел в строю с другими тридцати восемью ангелами и старался не смотреть вверх. Туда, откуда могла за ними наблюдать Та, кто всегда смотрит. Он считал, что позор смыть нельзя ничем, и не знал, как Она могла бы отреагировать на такие его мысли. Каждый из ангелов взвода носил в себе точно такие же, и каждый из них был уверен — в них нет ничего крамольного. Тавриэль же, кроме мыслей, нес ответственность за них всех. Всех их знал и помнил по именам. Он не мог быть ни в чем уверен, чтобы оставаться собранным и суметь защитить их, если понадобится. От всего. От чего угодно.

После сегодняшнего чудовищного деяния, на которое пошел Архангел Гавриил, Тавриэль был готов ко всему.

Например, к тому, что Гавриил презрительно фыркнет на внешний вид мечтательного Андраила. Тавриэль не раз пытался объяснить ему, что Древняя Эллада давно кончилась на Земле, но тому было лень убирать из кудрей листья лавра, запутавшиеся в них еще во времена вакханок. Позволять этим листьям стариться и гнить Андраил тоже не собирался — возможно, он об этом свойстве земной материи попросту забыл. Лавр был свеж точно, как в тот день, когда Андраил пытался отвратить Персея от убийства несчастной женщины, но не преуспел, так как отвлекся на глубоко теологический спор с последователями Диониса. Об его древнегреческой тунике вовсе речи не шло, она даже чисто белой не была, и почему-то хранила на себе пятна травы с того самого холма, где Андраил предавался интеллектуальным наслаждениям.

Еще Главнокомандующий мог бы придраться к Линдафону, который очень долго жил среди людей, и был похож на клерка, служащего в библиотеке. Кажется, последние пару сотен лет именно такой легенды он и придерживался. На самом деле внешний вид Линдафона был в полном порядке, просто во многом повторял наряд Гавриила, а Тавриэль подозревал верховное начальство в некоторой склонности считать себя самым стильным ангелом Небес. А также Линдафон первым мог начать говорить, и Тавриэль решил переместиться поближе к нему, чтобы в случае чего… В случае чего угодно — он должен быть рядом и суметь поддержать.

«Боже, почему Ты испытываешь нас вместо людей?» — хотел и не мог спросить Тавриэль. Он хотел задать Ей множество вопросов, но не находил в себе сил. Все его силы закончились вчера, когда вместе со своим взводом он ждал командира и не дождался. Хотя нет, вчера эти силы еще были. А вот сегодня, когда было объявлено о беспрецендентной, чудовищной казни этого самого командира… Тавриэль понятия не имел, как и что ему теперь делать. Поэтому просто шел вместе со своим взводом туда, куда хотел взвод.

Вчера, когда прозвучали трубы, Тавриэль был на посту и пытался строить своих ангелов. Подразделения формировались еще в самом Начале лично Господом, но вместе они не собирались с самого Восстания.

Со своим непосредственным руководителем же, принципалом Азирафелем, Тавриэль познакомился сразу после изгнания людей из Эдема. Тот тогда торопливо поздоровался, пожелал хорошего дня и лучезарно улыбнулся, так что Тавриэль не удержался и ответил на улыбку. Хотя всегда старался соблюдать дистанцию с начальством. Он знал, что Азирафель — бывший Страж Врат Эдема, и почему его понизили, решил не спрашивать. Но тогда подумал, что ни за что бы не признал в этом на вид очень мягком и спокойном ангеле одного из высших чинов. Одного из Четырех. Пусть и разжалованного.

Азирафель смущенно улыбнулся и сказал:

— О вас так хорошо отзываются. Вы, должно быть, самый надежный из архангелов, какие только есть на Небесах.

— Раз так говорят Небесные братья, я не стану оспаривать их слова, — пришлось признать Тавриэлю. Он совсем не ждал похвал с первой же фразы.

— Я наверняка могу положиться на вас во всем! — торжественно ответил Азирафель, а потом Тавриэль сам не заметил, как согласился взять всю работу по управлению взводом на себя.

Азирафель уверял, что не годится для управленческой работы, и такой заместитель, как Тавриэль для него просто дар Божий. И, как позже убедился Тавриэль, принципал Азирафель оказался прав. Большую часть возникающих проблем Тавриэль прекрасно разгребал сам. Общались они мало, поскольку помощь Тавриэлю требовалась редко. В основном это касалось вопросов, которые постоянно задавали их с Азирафелем общие подчиненные. От них у Тавриэля в голове гудело и путались мысли. И хотелось воззвать к Господу, чтобы вразумила.

Но вместо Господа Тавриэль шел к Азирафелю. Тот неизменно радовался каждому такому вопросу, и в ответ читал пространные лекции. О свободной воле людей. О бесконечном милосердии Господа. О любви к живущим. О ценности бытия. О неисповедимости путей Господних. Много о чем еще. Где-то с середины монолога Тавриэль обычно терял нить и начинал записывать.

Он не представлял, какое отношение ответы Азирафеля имеют к вопросам ангелов, но честно передавал их по назначению. И ангелы отчего-то утешались — именно утешались. Когда они задавали вопросы, они всегда были взволнованны и беспокойны. Но от записей речей Азирафеля успокаивались еще на несколько сотен лет и возвращались к работе.

И вот теперь, когда Тавриэль сам хотел бы задать все эти вопросы и еще десяток других, чтобы услышать непонятные, но утешающие ответы, Азирафеля не стало. Нигде не стало. Потому что Архангелы сотворили немыслимое. И Всевышняя им позволила. Тавриэль все же покосился украдкой вверх, но там ничего не было, кроме сияющих сфер, и погрузился в воспоминания о дне, который так и не стал Последним.

Вчера Тавриэль собирал ангелов взвода вместе, пытался заставить их надеть форму и ждать приказа выступать. Почему-то они не хотели делать ничего из этого. Совсем. Кое-кто все же натянул выданную им форму, но тот же Андраил предпочитал качаться на качелях. Создал себе качели, которые выглядели просто как скамейка, висящая в воздухе, и качался. А еще они общались. Тавриэль вдруг понял, что все эти ребята как-то глубинно друг на друга похожи при всех различиях. И сначала он просто молча слушал, предвкушая привычное гудение в голове.

— А может это вообще Апокатастасис*, а не Апокалипсис, — заявил Андраил, мечтательно задрав лицо кверху, словно пытался заглянуть в глаза Всевышней.

— Ох, ну хотя бы ты этой ерунды не неси… — парировал ему кто-то из тех, кто все пытался натянуть форменный мундир, но путался в завязках.

Тавриэль подскочил к нему, чтобы помочь, и чтобы никто не подумал снова обратиться к нему с вопросом.

— В регламенте от Всевышней ясно сказано — «А-по-ка-лип-сис»! — по складам добавил кто-то еще, и остальные согласно загудели. Эти ангелы очень любили изучать регламенты. И даже сами учили людей их составлять. Обычно получались очень неплохие, жаль только люди использовали их по-разному.

— Но это же нелогично, — печально протянул Андраил, и ему на этот раз никто не возразил.

Тавриэль оглядел своих подопечных, понял, что он тут единственный ничего не понимает, и осторожно уточнил:

— Что именно нелогично?

Взвод взорвался многоголосьем реплик, каждая из которых вызывала в голове Тавриэля знакомую муть. Но он очень старался уловить общий смысл.

— Зачем тогда заповеди «не убий» и «не совершай самоубийства»?

— Даже кентавра можно спасти!

— Общий вектор развития человечества гуманистический…

— Бог есть любовь, и Бог милосерден…

— Сострадание человечеству — наша миссия…

— Я там проработал четыре тысячи лет, я не хочу смотреть на это…

— …и участвовать в этом.

Когда Тавриэль уже был готов прикрикнуть на них, чтобы объяснили толком, Линдафон вдруг слегка взлетел надо всеми, подняв руку и призвав тишину.

— Братья, давайте будем вести себя цивилизованно. В конце концов, мы учили людей быть цивилизованными, милосердными и разумными. Неужели мы сами не можем такими оставаться, пусть даже в сложной ситуации?

Ангелы замолчали и запереглядывались, словно выбирая, кто из них выскажется первым. Тавриэль посмотрел, как переглядываются тридцать восемь ангелов, и, вздохнув, скомандовал:

— Линдафон, начинай ты.

— Благодарю, — Линдафон поклонился прямо в воздухе и сотворил для себя кафедру, наподобие тех, за которыми стоят человеческие профессора. Тавриэль вдруг вспомнил, что Линдафон, кажется, и подал людям идею об университетах и фундаментальном образовании.

— Видите ли, мастер Тавриэль, — начал Линдафон после задумчивой паузы. — В регламентах Всевышней содержится противоречие. Оно смущало мой ум все эти шесть тысяч лет… Я докладывал вам мои мысли, и вы приносили мне распоряжения принципала Азирафеля. Они не отвечали на мои вопросы, но разрешали сомнения, и я глубоко благодарен вам, и принципалу. Жаль, что его пока нет, чтобы я мог выразить мою благодарность лично…

Тавриэль терпеливо выслушал длинное вступительное слово, хотя ему больше всего хотелось потребовать перейти к сути.

— Буква Закона противоречит его Духу. Вот в чем, пожалуй, главная проблема, — серьезно сказал Линдафон, и к некоторому разочарованию Тавриэля, замолчал. Видимо, с его точки зрения он все объяснил. Подробно, с примерами и цитатами. И графиками для наглядности.

В наступившей тишине голос обычно молчаливого Рафалиила прозвучал особенно пискляво. Рафалиил отвечал за кальвинистов и прочие побочные течения христианства. От него поступали самые отчаянные вопросы, насколько Тавриэль мог вспомнить.

— Дух Закона — милосердие, ценность сущего, созданного Творцом. Любовь, в конце концов. Во всем сущем есть Бог, а Бог есть любовь. Мы так учили людей. Все время, медленно, шаг за шагом вели их к идее доброты, прощения и понимания. Терпимости и ценности земной жизни. Так нам приказала Всевышняя. И это правда. Этому ничто не противоречит.

Ангелы снова согласно загудели, делясь дополнительными соображениями, а Тавриэль украдкой смахнул слезы. От Рафалиила таких прочувствованных слов он не ожидал. Вообще ни от кого не ожидал. Эти слова были истиной, жившей в самом сердце младшего архангела. Он всегда именно так и думал о Господе, хоть и не давал себе труд сформулировать.

— По Букве Закона мы должны смотреть, как все эти люди погибнут, потом зачем-то опять драться с Падшими, а потом подсчитывать очки. Если, конечно, мы победим, — с явным отвращением в голосе продолжил за ним Андриил, и ангелы снова заволновались. Загомонили, засуетились. Кто-то вызвал прямо в их закуток Книгу, и рядовые сгрудились вокруг нее, листая страницы, что-то черкая на полях и дергая друг друга за перья в толчее.

Тавриэль помотал головой, понаблюдав за всем этим бардаком, и осторожно подозвал к себе Линдафона.

— Вы что же, сомневаетесь в решениях Всевышней? — тихо спросил он, чтобы никто лишний не услышал.

Несмотря на это почему-то услышал его весь взвод, и с похвальным единодушием принялся отрицать.

— Да нет, там наверно просто опечатка, — сказал кто-то в самом добродушном тоне, и остальные подтвердили. — Или поздняя вставка.

— Или Всевышняя нарочно решила нас запутать… Чтобы испытать, например. Чем мы хуже людей? — спросил еще кто-то, чей голос Тавриэль уже не узнал. Он окончательно утомился все это слушать, и собирался рявкнуть на взвод, призвав к порядку.

Но все тот же Линдафон сказал нечто такое, отчего вокруг взвода повисла самая напряженная тишина:

— А я думаю все же, все дело в людях. Сегодня все зависит от них и их свободной воли. Все решает свободная воля и только она. У нас ее нет, мы не можем решать. Мы лишь болваны, исполняющие приказы. Так что я бы хотел сейчас посмотреть, чем заняты смертные, а не сидеть тут и ждать непонятно какого приказа. Право, больше всего я хотел бы его ослушаться, когда он прозвучит. Жаль, не смогу.

Тавриэль послушал звенящую тишину и звон в своей голове, прокашлялся и с искренним сочувствием обратился ко всем:

— Как ты и сказал, Линдафон. Мы должны выполнить приказ, когда он прозвучит. Как только принципал Азирафель явится…

Андаргриэль, до сих пор молчавшая, одернула форму и вышла вперед. Она единственная, кто надел ее целиком, и единственная из всех предпочла прийти в женском теле. Форма же была на мужское тело, совсем не по правилам, так что Тавриэль мысленно выругал отдел хозяйственного обеспечения.

— Вы ведь знакомы с принципалом Азирафелем? — мелодично произнесла она, сияя глазами на поллица. — Какой приказ он нам отдаст, когда явится?

Тавриэль беспомощно поморгал. Это были очень простые вопросы, но ответить на них он не мог. Мог только посмотреть на комплект формы для шефа, сиротливо валявшийся на скамье.

У Архангела Гавриила был плохой день. Уже не первый и, по-видимому, не последний. Хотя по всем Канонам Последний День должен был быть вчера. Но не стал. И это выводило Гавриила из себя, потому что все шло не по плану. Ну что, что он сделал не так? Он исполнял все приказы, данные Всевышней!

Вот даже всех этих малахольных собрал под начало главному малахольному слабаку Небес, как Она и повелела. А теперь эти самые малахольные всей толпой явились к нему и хотели чего-то невразумительного. Они трясли перед ним Девятым Томом Канона, показывали какие-то выкладки на полях. Писать на полях Священной Книги, какое богохульство!

И они очень волновались. Наверное. Гавриилу было лень вникать в их сложные чувства.

Единственный вменяемый ангел из них, младший архангел Тавриэль, почему-то не одергивал рядовых, хотя заставлять их вести себя пристойно было его непосредственной обязанностью.

— Тихо! — рявкнул Гавриил, и к его великому облегчению это подействовало. Слава Господу, они все-таки и правда малахольные, как Гавриил всегда и считал, мысленно пометив этот взвод как «бесполезный» еще в начале времен. — Младший архангел Тавриэль, доложите четко, ясно и кратко, чего требует ваше подразделение, почему они одеты неподобающе, и по какому праву нарушают субординацию. Военное положение никто не отменял.

— Ты первый нарушил субординацию, Небесный Архангел, — к огромному возмущению Гавриила ответил почему-то не Тавриэль, а блеклый на вид ангел рядом с ним. И звучал он отчего-то совсем не как малахольный слабак. — Никто, кроме Господа, не может принимать таких решений.

— Она, если хотите знать, его и приняла! Ваш принципал Низвергнут! — запальчиво возразил Гавриил. Он, кажется, понял, наконец, что их так возмутило, и с неохотой добавил: — Адский огонь не уничтожил вашего командира, можете не злиться так. Это недостойно Небесных посланников.

Оправдываться он не собирался, но этот ангел наступил на самую больную мозоль. В Каноне и правда нигде нет ничего о наказаниях предателей. Точнее, все что есть, выражается одной строкой: «Тот же Сын Божий, кто усомнится во Всемогуществе Творца, да Падет в Преисподнюю».

— Ох, не смешите, — ехидно возразил другой ангел. — Мы все знаем, как выглядит Низвержение. В нем не бывает двусмысленностей, оно всегда четко и определенно. Скорее уж, Всевышняя не оставила своего Сына и каким-то образом спасла его.

Гавриил в изумлении уставился на взвод. Такая трактовка событий ему и в голову не приходила. А раз не приходила, значит, чушь собачья, не будь он Верховный Архангел Гавриил. Нет, определенно все эти ангелы сошли с ума, и хорошо, что казнь была непубличной. И правильно не стали объявлять, чем она на самом деле закончилась. Надо немедленно принять меры, чтобы эта зараза не распространилась по Небесному воинству. Срочно! Прямо сейчас. Пусть лучше все продолжают думать, что Азирафель ушел в небытие или провалился в Ад, это послужит всеобщему благу.

Он уже открыл было рот, чтобы гаркнуть, что они тоже предатели Всевышней, и уж он постарается найти для них подходящее наказание, как наконец-то заговорил Тавриэль. Почему-то в его глазах вдруг откуда-то взялись слезы, а на лице застыло самое благочестивое выражение, словно ему явилось Откровение Господа. Гавриил этого совершенно не понял. Но говорил Тавриэль, к счастью, очень понятные вещи. Четко и кратко, как Гавриил и приказал.

— Верховный Главнокомандующий, взвод номер триста сорок пять прим четыре с четвертью явился доложить, что отбывает на Землю на неопределенный срок.

— Это дезертирство, — мрачно ответил Гавриил. Теперь он заметил, что не только Тавриэль, но и все ангелы этого сумасшедшего взвода почему-то засветились таким неземным счастьем, как будто им улыбнулась Сама Всевышняя. Никто им не улыбался, конечно. Они просто безумны. Он сам, Верховный Архангел, не видел Ее улыбку с Потопа.

— Нет, это не дезертирство, не Низвержение и не предательство, — четко произнес Тавриэль. — Взвод отбывает к своему непосредственному командиру получать свои непосредственные указания. Слава Господу.

Тавриэль отдал честь, и некоторые из его взвода тоже. Но не все. Хорошо, что они уходят. На Небесах такие недисциплинированные воины не нужны. Гавриил собрался было выразить им свое презрение, но его опять перебил ангел. Тот, который говорил о субординации.

— Не беспокойтесь о нас. Подумайте лучше о себе. Вершить суд за Всевышнюю очень дурно пахнет. Вы сами ходите по краю, Архангел Гавриил, — почти ласково сказал он и последовал за своим взводом, который медленно растаял. И правда ушли. Все.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Апокатастасис. От древнегреческого ἀπο-κατάστᾰσις — «восстановление». Учение о всеобщем спасении. Оно гласит, что любой может быть приведен к покаянию и вновь обернуть к себе лик Господа. Даже Сатана, все демоны и грешники, уже попавшие в ад. Не признается официальными церквями, но имеет давнюю и уважаемую историю. Вот Небесному ангелу тоже нравится.


	2. Chapter 2

Азирафель возвращался домой, когда уже совсем стемнело. День выдался трудный. Сначала их с Кроули чуть не казнили, потом они отмечали это дивное событие, и теперь Азирафель предвкушал спокойный вечер и ночь в родных стенах за книгами и какао с печеньем. И с любимым пледом в цветочек на плечах.

Такси остановилось на соседнем с магазином Азирафеля перекрестке, и ангел почуял неладное. Дом Азирафеля сиял. Или даже Сиял.

В целом, в сиянии здания, где почти постоянно сидит ангел, ничего особенного нет. Из-за этого самого сияния чуткие люди часто задумываются о вечности на этом самом перекрестке, рискуя попасть под машину; другого рода чуткие люди приходят в магазин, рассчитывая купить у этого ангела что-то за бесценок и облапошить наивного букиниста. А еще на этом углу случайно сталкиваются давно не видевшиеся друзья, начинаются счастливые романы на всю жизнь, преступники раскаиваются в своих злодеяниях прямо в лицо ближайшему полицейскому и находятся решения сложных этических проблем.

Но несмотря на все это дом Азирафеля никогда так сильно не сиял.

Ангел расплатился и, подозрительно озираясь, подошел к своему крыльцу.Открыв дверь, Азирафель чуть не захлопнул ее обратно, потому что вовсе не ожидал увидеть других ангелов снова так скоро. И по умолчанию не ждал от них ничего хорошего. А внутри магазина и правда были ангелы. Много, где-то около сорока.

Не все из них имели человеческие тела. Ангелам вовсе не обязательно пребывать на Земле в людской форме. В этом смысле индийские брахманы абсолютно правы, когда очень стараются не давить даже самых мелких насекомых. Хотя ангелы вряд ли бы превратились в муравьев или других паразитов. Среди насекомых излюбленным образом у ангелов были бабочки, сверчки и светлячки. Чтобы соединять влюбленных, навевать вдохновение и создавать романтическую атмосферу для походников. Так же, конечно же, ангелам нравилось становиться голубями, особенно белыми. Поэтому если вы кормите стаю голубей на Таймс-сквер и заметили белую голубку, которая не подходит за крошками, то вы знаете теперь, что за вами наблюдает ангел. Или демон, которому понадобилось ангелом притвориться. Также среди любимых теплокровных: белые кролики, белые коты (только не голубоглазые! — ангелы не любят быть глухими и не любят, когда в темноте их глаза светятся красным), белые кони и вомбаты.

Из всего перечисленного в магазине не хватало только коней. И слава Господу, мельком подумал Азирафель. Лошадь бы тут натворила бед, даже разумная и аккуратная. А ангелы вели себя очень аккуратно. Никто из них тут даже не ходил. И кажется ничего не трогал.

Человекообразные, их было пятеро, висели в воздухе и поедали мороженое. Один читал книгу, но, как с облегчением заметил Азирафель, это была не одна из его, Азирафеля, книг. Похоже, этот ангел принес ее с собой, чтобы скоротать время в ожидании. Еще один уткнулся во вполне современного вида планшет, а трое что-то яростно обсуждали, пока не появился Азирафель.

Все эти замечательные ангелы, включая стаю белых бабочек, голубку, кроликов, двух котов и одного вомбата, прервали все свои занятия при виде Азирафеля и сделались такими радостными, что у самого Азирафеля испарились все его мысли насчет побега. Он поспешно закрыл дверь за собой, чтобы смертные не заметили летающих людей и экзотических животных.

— Доброй ночи, господа… — несмело произнес Азирафель, растерянно разглядывая лучащиеся счастьем застенчивые лица и морды. — Что здесь происходит?

Ангелы молчали и пожирали Азирафеля глазами, как будто он собирался исчезать, а этого они совсем не хотели и надеялись такими взглядами остановить его гипотетическое исчезновение. Азирафель перестал понимать хоть что-то и открыл рот, чтобы повторить свой вопрос и попросить их представиться, как из-за стеллажей вышел, так же не касаясь пола, очень знакомый ему ангел. При виде Тавриэля Азирафель опять захотел выскочить из магазина и броситься куда глаза глядят. Не потому что боялся его или ждал от него плохого, а потому что ему немедленно сделалось так стыдно перед этим ангелом, что у Азирафеля даже уши, кажется, покраснели.

«Ваш взвод уже ждет вас!» — Азирафель вспомнил, как отмахнулся от этих слов того шумного ангела с манерами прапорщика. Отмахнулся и даже ничего им не передал.

А они ждали его распоряжений, ждали своего командира. Потому что Тавриэль не смог принять командование на себя. Разумеется, не смог. Тавриэлю была нужна его помощь, и единственный раз Азирафель ему не помог. И это было стыдно. Очень. Даже несмотря на то, что у Азирафеля вроде бы была уважительная причина — гибель всего человечества и все такое.

— Принципал Азирафель, доброй ночи! — воскликнул архангел Тавриэль, и Азирафель с удивлением увидел, что тот тоже очень рад его видеть. Похоже, Азирафель не узнал это выражение, просто потому что оно было искренним. На Небесах же искреннюю радость от встречи с коллегой следовало долго искать с фонарем по всем их хорошо освещенным углам. — Как я рад вас видеть! Мы все рады!

Остальные ангелы подали голос и согласно загомонили, а Азирафель, ощущая себя очень глупо, вытаращился на них, все еще не понимая, как ему на все это реагировать.

Тавриэль приблизился, и Азирафель с еще большим изумлением пронаблюдал за своим заместителем, когда тот остановился на расстоянии вытянутой руки и явно одернул себя, чтобы не подойти ближе и не кинуться своему начальнику на шею. Азирафель тут же посочувствовал бедному младшему архангелу, потому что сам регулярно удерживал себя, чтобы не сделать то же самое с Кроули, когда тот в очередной раз спасал его жизнь или покупал ему мороженое. Поэтому Азирафель сам шагнул вперед и пожал ему руку, коротко, но сердечно.

— И я рад вас видеть, Тавриэль. Простите, что не связался с вами… Не думал, что…

— Нам сказали, что вас казнили! — перебил его Тавриэль и опять удивил Азирафеля отчетливо мелькнувшим страданием на лице. — Весь взвод возмутился этим и покинул Небеса.

Азирафель остолбенело уставился на него и на пятерых рядовых ангелов, которые спустились на пол и встали за спиной своего младшего архангела. Их лица продолжали восторженно сиять, а у Азирафеля голова сделалась пустая-препустая, как будто все мысли решили сделать то же самое, что и его взвод, только не с Небесами, а с мозгами Азирафеля.

— На самом деле Архангел Гавриил нам потом выдал, что вы выжили, — добавил серьезный ангел, по стилю одежды очень похожий на самого Гавриила, только она не выглядела, как будто только сошла с конвейера. Скорее, она постоянно использовалась. — Правда, он отчего-то посчитал, что это было Низвержение. Простите его, такой ограниченный ум, сами понимаете…

— Извините нас за вторжение, но ждать вас на улице было бы неудобно…

Они еще что-то говорили, и были необычайно милы, а Азирафель все пытался уразуметь, что же происходит. Почему-то это все еще было почти невозможно, и в словах не выражалось. Только где-то внутри Азирафельского существа обнаружилась странного вида дыра. От нее оставалось противное сосущее чувство. Как если бы он был звездой, которая только снаружи притворялась нормальным светящимся солнцем, и скрывала внутри себя готовую втянуть в себя весь мир черную дыру.

— Возмутились?.. — наконец выдохнул он свой вопрос, похоже, абсолютно невпопад. — Но чем? Какая вам разница?..

Ангелы тоже очень удивились и растерянно переглянулись, а Тавриэль еще и забеспокоился. Забеспокоившись же, принялся отдавать какие-то команды, и Азирафель через две минуты обнаружил себя сидящим в своем любимом кресле со своим любимым пледом на плечах и с чашкой горячего какао в руке. Об его ноги терлись два белых кота, а на спинке кресла прямо в ухо нежно курлыкала белая голубка. Бабочки и другие насекомые ангелы сочувственно сидели на столешнице, аккуратно избегая корешков книг. Шестеро гостей в человеческих телах сотворили себе разнообразные сидения и расположились кружком, взяв на колени вомбата и кроликов.

Все сущности разглядывали Азирафеля с огромным сочувствием, и он даже устыдился, что до сих пор не понимает. Столько внезапных эмоций вызвала в этих ангелах его мнимая гибель! Но откуда они, эмоции эти, взялись? Азирафель даже ни с кем из них не был лично знаком, и пытался сейчас вспоминать их имена, раз уж осмыслить происходящее не выходило. Имена вспоминались, но с трудом.

Потом они заговорили, по очереди, и Азирафель совершенно забыл про какао, слушая их молча и потрясенно. Все их истории касались его, Азирафеля, слов, и говорили о том, как сильно он им помогал все эти столетия. Ему самому ничего не стоили те инструкции, которые просил Тавриэль всего несколько десятков раз за всю историю Земли. Говорить о доверии Господу всегда было для него естественно, и он только радовался, что хоть кто-то спрашивает.

Особенно Азирафеля поразил рассказ того самого ангела в деловом костюме. Азирафель вспомнил, что его вопрос был полон изумления. Ангел, кажется, просто не понимал, что случилось, и как вообще оно вышло.

Его подопечный, отставной король, впал в маразм, и родственники запирали его в комнатах, чтобы не потерялся. Линдафон — так звали этого ангела — тоже старательно следил за ним, потому что как-то к нему привязался, да и не хотел, чтобы усилия родни пропали даром. Но однажды не уследил. Точнее, король его не послушался.

Линдафон твердил ему, что жизнь важнее приличий, и если он не может найти отхожее место, то ничего страшного! Нельзя ценить жизнь ниже чистоты занавесок, в конце концов! Все его усилия оказались тщетны. Бедный король погиб от отравления собственными нечистотами, а Линдафон остался без подопечного и в растерянности. В этой смерти было что-то ужасно неправильное, но за что хвататься и как исправлять это самое неправильное, он понятия не имел.

Азирафель вспомнил, как умилился его непониманию, ведь все было так просто. Он и сам тогда размышлял над похожими проблемами, только у королей в Англии они выражались не совсем так… Словом, Азирафель толкнул речь о внимании к личности, о воспитании человека. О том, что по сути Линдафон имел дело не с самой душой: умной, чуткой, чувствующей — а с палкой, которой когда-то маленького ребенка отходили по спине за испорченную простынь. Палка — тупая и твердая, в ней нет сочувствия и любви к человеку. Конечно, она не послушалась.

Линдафон обдумал слова Азирафеля, и стал искать педагогов, воспитателей, учителей. Долго искал, находил, учил их сам и вдохновлял. Пробовал и ошибался. Закончился его длинный путь в 1942 году, в августе. В Варшавском гетто.

До того он много лет провел на правом плече одного-единственного смертного, ибо в нем был ключ. Такой тесный контакт был вовсе не обязателен, потому что ни одного гостя на левом плече этот смертный так и не послушал. Но человеку предстояло пройти страшные испытания, и ангел не мог оставить его одного.

Тогда, в августе 1942, ангел тоже там сидел. Шептал слова Азирафеля трехсотлетней давности, не для того чтобы ободрить своего смертного, а чтобы вынести все это самому. Вынести и не улететь малодушно до того, как этот удивительный человек войдет насовсем в газовую камеру вместе с детьми. Во главе колонны из двухсот обреченных детей. Войдет, не потому что не может сам получить свободу. А потому что не в состоянии оставить своих воспитанников.**

Линдафон знал, что после этого смертного любовь, внимание и уважение наконец станут главным в воспитании человека. И никто не будет умирать из-за вбитых насилием правил приличия.

Потом Линдафон отнес эту душу наверх — а куда же еще! — и провел следующие десятилетия в публичной библиотеке на отшибе Дублина, не имея дела ни с какими ангелами и демонами. Только с людьми иногда. Ангелам тоже требуется отпуск.

Азирафель слушал внимательно и смотрел на бесстрастное лицо этого ангела, невольно вспоминая другого, Падшего. Тот совсем потерял веру, оттого и пал, но как хорошо его понимал Азирафель!

Всегда понимал и сопереживал, как понимает и сопереживает вот этому рядовому ангелу. Который сейчас свою историю не рассказывает, а докладывает, не вкладывая в голос почти никаких своих эмоций. Потому что их слишком много.

Так трудно находиться в эпицентре человеческого зла, и продолжать вселять веру и надежду. Держать души смертных крепко, тянуть к свету со всех сил, сколь мало бы их ни было в твоих крыльях. Так трудно, когда ты сам медленно, по капле, начинаешь сомневаться и теряешь веру. Не веру в Бога — это для людей. Но веру Всевышней. Самое страшное, что может случиться с ангелом. После твои крылья становятся такими тяжелыми, что даже просто нести их на спине — нестерпимая, вечная мука. Без доверия Господу ты постепенно теряешь свою суть, и твой путь лежит только вниз, ниже Земли.

Именно поэтому, как знал Азирафель, ангелы старательно сторонились самого ужасного. Они обычно не заходили с людьми в газовые камеры, не оставались с ними в концлагере. Покидали своих смертных, чтобы потом просто забрать и доставить душу. Людям и правда не нужен ангел, чтобы вести себя достойно в подобных обстоятельствах. Хотя с ангелом намного легче.

Этот рядовой ангел сохранил свою веру, сидя на плече человека, задыхающегося в газовой камере среди толпы перепуганных детей. Одного из лучших смертных за всю историю Земли, погибшего вовсе не от козней Сатаны. От зла людей.

Азирафель столько раз сам недоверчиво смотрел на все, что происходило тогда на континенте, и раз за разом убеждался, что там только люди. Никакого демонического вмешательства. Просто люди. Варятся в ужасе перед самими собой, перемалывают души, жизни. Именно там должны были работать ангелы, должны были нести свой свет, чтобы люди сумели пережить и сохранить хотя бы крошечную искру Создателя в душе. И это было невыносимо даже для ангелов. Руки и крылья опускались. «Как же мы такое допустили!» — думал тогда Азирафель и понимал, что кое-в-чем сами поспособствовали. Бездействием и равнодушием, непростительными для ангела.

Однако кому-то из ангелов все же удавалось сделать, что должно. Тот человек продолжал верить, потому что ангел на его плече тоже верил. А верить ангел был способен, потому что у него была цель, и цель эту ему дал Азирафель за триста лет до того.

Азирафель думал эту мысль, и она по-прежнему не желала умещаться в голове. Как будто была не про него, а про кого-то — или что-то — другое.

Ангелы взвода рассказывали и рассказывали истории, а потом замолчали, и Азирафель растерянно отставил кружку с нетронутым какао на стол.

— Я… не знаю, что сказать, — смущенно сообщил он. — Простите, что оставил вас вчера одних. У меня… были дела.

— Вы сделали лучшее, что только можно было, — так же смущенно ответил ему ангел с лавровыми листьями в волосах. — Ни у кого из нас не хватило духу… сделать то же самое. Хотя все хотели.

Компания сущностей согласно загудела, а один из котов запрыгнул Азирафелю на колени.

— Расскажите, что произошло! — вдруг с горящими энтузиазмом глазами спросил кто-то из ангелов.

— Что они сделали? — добавил еще кто-то, и Азирафеля засыпали вопросами. Опять. —Что сделали люди? Как они остановили Апокалипсис? Что случилось?

Азирафель растерянно улыбнулся, ощущая как дыра внутри рассасывается, и непонятные чувства на время отступают. Ангелы спрашивали с такой радостью, с такой… любовью к людям. Какую ангел никогда не встречал на Небесах у других коллег. Вообще-то радостнее к смертным относился только один известный ему демон.

Азирафель разогрел ладонями свое какао, сотворил угощение для всех и начал рассказывать. Обо всем, и об этом демоне тоже, с самого начала. Не с того, что Самое Начало, а с рождения Антихриста. И его слушали с участием и пониманием, которому ангел продолжал подспудно удивляться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Этот чудесный смертный – Януш Корчак. Выдающийся педагог и общественный деятель. Главными его работами о воспитании считаются «Как любить ребенка» и «Право ребенка на уважение». Его точно вел по жизни светлый ангел, который очень хотел сделать людей милосердными. Цитирую:  
«Одна из грубейших ошибок считать, что педагогика является наукой о ребёнке, а не о человеке. Вспыльчивый ребёнок, не помня себя, ударил; взрослый, не помня себя, убил. У простодушного ребёнка выманили игрушку; у взрослого — подпись на векселе. Легкомысленный ребёнок за десятку, данную ему на тетрадь, купил конфет; взрослый проиграл в карты все своё состояние. Детей нет — есть люди, но с иным масштабом понятий, иным запасом опыта, иными влечениями, иной игрой чувств».


	3. Chapter 3

Кроули размышлял о спасении. Не о Спасении, которое демонам не светит, а просто о спасении чьей-то шкуры. Ангела приходилось спасать довольно часто, хотя это вовсе не демоническая работа. Когда это произошло впервые, Кроули ничем таким раньше не занимался и даже сначала не понял, что натворил.

Это случилось в 1467 году, в деревушке недалеко от Оксфорда. Они с ангелом в очередной раз махнулись заданиями. Кроули свое уже закончил — ему надо было кого-то там исцелить и вселить надежду в умирающего. Что-то такое бессмысленное и несложное. Ему стало любопытно поглядеть, как справляется Азирафель, так он и оказался в той деревне.

Ангел должен был совратить ведьму на злодеяние. В смысле, научить простую деревенскую знахарку какому-нибудь по-настоящему черному заклинанию. Например, показать, как правильно насылать порчу или что-то подобное. Так Кроули ему подсказывал, когда передавал задание. Но Азирафель всегда по-своему подходил к работе. Творчески. Иногда даже чересчур творчески.

В общем, демон явился как раз в тот момент, когда ангел допивал настолько отравленное пойло, что ядовитость его была заметна даже сквозь мутное окошко домика ведьмы. От чашки поднимался мерзкий горький дух беладонны. Или белены. Или еще чего-то, что содержит алкалоид. Пока Кроули таращился на чашку и пытался определить, что же туда насыпали, Азирафель допил ее до дна, искренней улыбкой поблагодарил ведьму, которая и поднесла ему яду, и начал сползать под стол, схватившись за сердце.

Потом Кроули, разумеется, ворвался в домик. Возник прямо из-под земляного пола — терпеть не мог такой способ перемещаться, но делать было нечего. Скорчил на ведьму страшную рожу, чтоб являлась ей в кошмарах всю оставшуюся жизнь, подхватил ангела и исчез вместе с ним, оказавшись на сеновале той самой ведьмы, на огромной кипе сена. Лучше было так, в человеческой форме, ибо Кроули понятия не имел, как ловить ангела среди электронов, если тот начнет переживать атропиновый делирий как-нибудь буйно.

Ангел, однако, вовсе не собирался буянить. Он вцепился в Кроули и очень счастливо ему улыбнулся, заглянув прямо в душу бессмысленными как пуговицы глазами с огромными зрачками. Чертов атропин. Чертова беладонна. Чертова ведьма!

— Кроули! Это ты. Знаешь… оказалось, ее вовсе не надо совращать на злодейство! Она сама!

— И что, ты решил дать ей себя отравить и записать это в отчет, как совращение?

Ангел часто покивал, продолжая радостно улыбаться прямо на Кроули. Как будто Кроули был не Кроули, а например вкусный торт. Демон понадеялся, что ангел не попытается его съесть прямо сейчас. Азирафеля начинало лихорадить, сердце по-прежнему билось, как сумасшедшее, а что тот видел своими пустыми глазами, Кроули понятия не имел. Но общался он вроде пока разумно, поэтому Кроули спросил:

— Может, все-таки желудок промыть? Зачем тебе это терпеть?

Азирафель резко поднял вверх палец и назидательно, хоть и не очень внятно сказал:

— Не хочу. Фу, — выразительно скривился он, выразив свое отношение к насильственному промыванию желудка. —Я ангел! Мне ничего не будет. Ну по… галлюлициррр. Побрежу немножко, подумаешь. И грех… не засчитается, если я не отравлюсь на самом деле.

Их тела и правда не могут отравиться насмерть. Даже рыбу фугу можно жевать сырой, если вдруг зачем-то захочется. Рано или поздно любой токсин усвоится небесным телом, и не понадобится посещать уборную. Очень удобно.

Правда, частично яды все равно действовали: ни демонов, ни ангелов никогда не тошнило от алкоголя, но весь его психотропный эффект они не раз на себе испытывали. Поэтому сейчас Азирафеля лихорадило, и он явно уже видел что-то, чего нет, судя по тому, с каким интересом следил за потолком.

— Засчитается, поверь мне. Ты же ангел, на ангелов нельзя покушаться, — попытался Кроули его убедить, но Азирафель решительно помотал головой.

— Мне! Любпптт. Интересно мне! Никогда не травился.

Позже Кроули сделал вывод, что в этом главная проблема: ангелу слишком любопытно, именно поэтому он так себя и ведет. Как будто напрашивается на неприятности.

Впрочем, тогда все начиналось даже весело.

В первую очередь появился огромный розовый пончик размером с голову Азирафеля. Кроули отпрянул, потому что пончик прилетел по воздуху прямо в протянутые руки ангела, и похоже тот больше демона не замечал. Видел он только пончик. Азирафель откусил от пончика большой кусок, сморщился, и тот упал в сено. Очевидно, оказался не вкусным.

Кроули внимательно пригляделся к Азирафелю и к медленно исчезающему пончику и покачал головой. Судя по всему, Азирафель собрался частично овеществлять все свои галлюцинации. Или у него получалось случайно. Тогда Кроули подумал, что это может быть забавным и познавательным, и не стал останавливать ангела. Ему в конце концов тоже было любопытно!

Следующими из воздуха возникли: большой бутерброд с маслом; плюшка, посыпанная сахаром; шмат ветчины, который пах так, что Кроули завистливо потянул носом и сотворил себе такой же; яблоко в карамели и связка конфет из любимой азирафелевой лавки. Почему-то вся еда ангелу не нравилась. Он морщился с каждым разом все жалобней и грустней. Кроули в какой-то момент, где-то между яблоком и конфетами, обратил внимание, как пересохли у ангела губы, и как ему жарко. Обругав себя идиотом, демон подсунул ему под руку чашку с водой. Азирафель молча схватил ее, осушил в одно мгновение и, не сказав ни слова, съехал с кипы сена на пол сеновала.

Кроули последовал за ним и успел почти испугаться, потому что сеновал исчез. Теперь вокруг были Небеса, очень похожие на настоящие, но все-таки не они. Азирафель продолжал делиться своими видениями, хоть и не включал в них Кроули. Настоящего Кроули.

Ангела окружали другие ангелы. Гавриил, Михаил, и еще какие-то, каких демон не помнил по именам. За ними еще скучали Вельзевул, Люцифер и Хастур — почему-то в своем прежнем облике, еще до Падения. Кроули даже не сразу их узнал.

Иллюзорный Кроули тут тоже был, стоял чуть в стороне. Кроули настоящий с интересом осмотрел себя и мысленно одобрил ангела. С точки зрения демона, иллюзорный был очень похож на него, практически копия. Только улыбка у него какая-то презрительная, но мало ли, о чем эта фантазия. Может, они сейчас будут вместе ругать свое начальство.

— Азирафель, тебя уже предупреждали… — говорил Гавриил, укоризненно улыбаясь ангелу, и Кроули с удивлением увидел, что тот почему-то начал бледнеть. — Нельзя же быть настолько… наивным.

А потом на ангела посыпались слова со всех сторон. Кроули даже не мог понять, кто именно их говорил — иллюзия расплывалась. Четкими оставались только лица. Гавриил был страшен. Он улыбался, и это было страшно. Михаил закрывала лицо широким рукавом, словно не хотела смотреть на ангела. Вельзевул просто пялилась как на пустое место.

— Ты оставил пост и потерял меч. Это непростительно.

— Жалкая пародия на ангела.

— Почему Господь тебя все еще терпит?

— Никчемный трус.

— За что тебя уважать?

— Ты бесполезен.

— Ну ты и идиот, — тут Кроули вздрогнул, потому что услышал свой голос. Иллюзорный Кроули презрительно пялился на Азирафеля, и ангел побледнел еще сильней, а на лице его нарисовалось что-то похожее на самобичевание, смешанное с самой настоящей телесной болью. Как будто его тут жевало чудовище и только что выплюнуло, сообщив, что оно такую гадость не ест, но накормить это чудище собой Азирафелю почему-то очень надо.

— Ну хватит! — решительно заявил Кроули. Вовсе нет тут ничего забавного и поучительного, когда какой-то другой Кроули оскорбляет ангела. Только настоящий Кроули может это делать! И уж точно не такими словами, потому что умнее Азирафеля Кроули никого не знает. А знает он много кого!

Тогда Кроули щелкнул пальцами, избавив Азирафеля от остатков яда в теле, и постарался отвлечь от такого странного и страшного опыта. Им надо было написать свои отчеты и попробовать теленка на вертеле, которого только что приготовили разбойники в лесу. Очень удачно, что те попытались напасть на двух безоружных путников! Ничто так не отвлекает, как хорошая драка и сытный обед. Хотя дрался в основном Кроули, а ангел так растерялся, что даже никого к маме не отправил. Словом, от разбойников и последствий делирия демон Азирафеля тоже спас.

Так Кроули сам не заметил, как у него выработалась дурная привычка спасать своего ангела. Сначала он пытался ей противиться, но потом понял, что это бесполезно. А еще он до последнего времени считал, что галлюцинация Азирафеля не имела отношения к действительности. Что ангелы Небес не такие страшные.

Кроули понял, как сильно ошибался, когда сам увидел эту жуткую улыбку очень жестокого существа. Гавриила. На лице Архангела она выглядела еще страшней. Ангелам не полагается так улыбаться… Люди так считают. И они тоже ошибаются. Кроули даже тогда пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтоб не предложить Гавриилу познакомиться с Хастуром. Они бы нашли общий язык — Хастур тоже любит сжигать всех подряд. Неудивительно, что и сам Азирафель в своем бреду никак не разделял демонов и ангелов. Они и правда похожи больше, чем принято думать.

Все это вспоминал Кроули, когда мчался к магазину Азирафеля. Сияние было отлично видно из окон его квартиры. Ненормально сильное сияние множества ангельских крыльев. Что им опять надо от его ангела? Им же сегодня уже утерли нос! Неужели Кроули ошибся в них, и они раскусили их с ангелом трюк?

Кроули возник посреди комнаты книжного магазина в клубе адского дыма и пыли. Этот способ появляться он тоже не любил, но дым давал ему тактическое преимущество — ангелы так хуже видят. Уставившись на собрание ангелов сквозь пелену, Кроули чуть не разинул рот. Он успел напредставлять себе, что тут все высшее начальство вовсю песочит Азирафеля и собирается повторить свою идею с адским пламенем, но увидел очень уютную картину домашних посиделок. Посреди которой Азирафель сиял радостной улыбкой прямо на клуб искрящегося дыма, из которого Кроули еще не успел проявиться до конца.

— Кроули! — воскликнул ангел так счастливо, будто демон его из-под топора вынул.

По крайней мере, на памяти Кроули обычно ангел так улыбался при встрече именно в подобные моменты. Вот только во всем остальном ситуация была совсем не похожа, потому что Азирафеля никто не убивал и даже не мучил, со всей очевидностью. Вряд ли ангелы были бы настолько наивны, чтобы мучить кого-то горячим какао, теплым пледом и светящимися от задушевного разговора лицами. И мордами, как вон у того вомбата, например. Кроме того, все остальные ангелы в помещении демону тоже обрадовались. И засмущались, почти так же, как умел Азирафель, только не так пронзительно.

Пока Кроули осознавал происходящее и пытался вспомнить хотя бы одного ангела в лицо, Азирафель отставил чашку на стол, подскочил с кресла и подбежал к демону, продолжая блестеть глазами, как будто собирался разреветься от радости.

— Я так рад, что ты появился! — сообщил он Кроули и вдруг обнял, обхватив за плечи, от чего демон почувствовал себя так, словно на него упал рояль, огромный свадебный торт с амурчиками и много конфетти. Азирафель никогда так не делал, даже когда Кроули и правда спасал ему жизнь в последний момент, так что изумленный ступор демона стал напоминать глубиной лунные кратеры. Впрочем, ангел сразу отстранился и обернулся к остальным, от чего Кроули тоже уставился на всех этих посторонних ангелов.

Лица присутствующих человекообразных ангелов озарились еще более смущенными улыбками, и они к тому же со значением переглянулись. Кроули немедленно почудилось, что все эти ангелы его оценивают, как породистую лошадь. Или как на смотринах — жениха для невесты. Или на смотринах смотрят на невест для жениха? Кроули не помнил точно. Тем временем, ангел продолжал что-то нести, и Кроули с надеждой прислушался к нему — вдруг слова Азирафеля внесут ясность в творящийся вокруг бред.

— Я боялся, что мне придется тебе все пересказывать, и ты мне не поверишь! А так ты сам все увидишь, и поверишь… Нет правда, ты всегда появляешься вовремя, но сегодня просто невероятно, как тебе это удалось! — ангел продолжал бурно восхищаться и сиять глазами. В полумраке комнаты, освещенной всего одной настольной лампой, они у него сделались совершенно неописуемого цвета, как темные сапфиры, и Кроули, засмотревшись на это, некстати подумал, что давно не бывал на дне Марианской впадины — он там любил отдыхать иногда от суеты.

— Чего ты так радуешься? Что случилось? — не выдержал Кроули этого чересчур яркого энтузиазма. Все-таки ангел и правда так не делал, когда все было хорошо. Только когда все было слишком плохо, чтобы радоваться. Не может ангел делать такое лицо, когда все хорошо!

— Все отлично, — уверенно сказал Азирафель. — Я тебе всегда так радуюсь.

— Когда вы не просите кого-то убить разве что, я полагаю, — весело вставил какой-то ангел, и демон мрачно покосился на него. А потом на Азирафеля — потому что тот продолжал дубасить Кроули по голове роялями и тортами в амурчиках. И Кроули пока никак не мог понять, зачем.

— Простите нас, мы не представились, — вдруг изрек самый спокойный ангел из присутствующих. Он поднялся со своего кресла, больше похожего на скромный трон какого-то императора одной из восточных империй. — Меня зовут Тавриэль, я младший архангел Небес и заместитель Азирафеля. А это наш с ним взвод. Мы ждали его вчера… Ну знаете, в Небесном воинстве.

Кроули ехидно фыркнул. Представить Азирафеля во главе взвода было невозможно. То есть Азирафель бы, конечно, постарался, он вообще очень старательный, но… Словом, Кроули совсем не удивился, что Азирафель предпочел вернуться на Землю без тела, чем идти командовать солдатами.

— И мы пришли его поблагодарить за это от всей души! — добавил другой ангел. — За все. Он идеальный командир для нашего взвода.

— Представляешь? — спросил у Кроули Азирафель, и демон наконец определил состояние своего ангела, как крайнее потрясение и шок.

Это гораздо лучше объясняло, почему тот такой восторженный, чем что он и правда «всегда так радуется» демону. Кроули невольно расплылся в умиленной улыбке — с такой же убежденностью ангел рвался отговаривать Господа от Апокалипсиса, и точно так же всегда был уверен, что ангелы на Небесах его не слушают. Они и правда не слушали, раз послушно проглатывали всю ложь в его отчетах. Очень даже понятно, отчего Азирафель теперь так удивлен.

— Представляю, — честно ответил он своему ангелу и спросил у остальных: — Так вы тоже не хотели Апокалипсиса, но у вас духу не хватило противиться?

Ангелы очень сильно опечалились, так же как до этого радовались, и Кроули им невольно тоже умилился. Поразительно, кто бы ни собирал их в один взвод, только эти ребята и могли быть под началом Азирафеля. Они на него немного похожи, понял Кроули. Но не совсем.

— Пожалуй, нам не хватило демона, — вдруг улыбнулась та ангел, которая пришла в женском теле. — И на самом деле мы должны благодарить вас.

Кроули вытаращился на нее, а потом оглянулся к Азирафелю, потому что тут творилось что-то совсем уж невообразимое. Благодарности Кроули в принципе не ждал. И уж тем более он не ждал ее от ангелов. Но обнаружил Кроули, что Азирафель пялится на него с той самой искренней, глубокой и ослепительной благодарностью и… еще чем-то, чего Кроули ожидал еще меньше.

Чувствуя себя ужасно глупо, демон ошалело уставился в ответ. Что тут творится вообще? Что эти ангелы сделали с его ангелом, чтобы он вот так… Что-то в какао подмешали, как та ведьма? Только, видимо, с обратным эффектом — чтобы Азирафель больше ничего не боялся, даже других агрессивных ангелов. Правда, эти вот вообще похоже неспособны на агрессию. На агрессивный интеллектуальный спор разве что.

— А я говорил, что это Апокатастасис! — внезапный вопль ангела в древнегреческой тунике спас Кроули от необходимости придумывать ответ. Потому как теперь в голову ему лезла всякая чепуха про то, что Азирафель все-таки отличается от них очень сильно. Хоть и похож — тоже сильно. Например, у него крылья ярче светятся, даже когда незримые, и нимб почти всегда можно разглядеть.

— Да ладно тебе! — возразил ему другой, самый скучный на вид, по мнению Кроули.

— Но Спасение же… для всех… — робко попытался ангел в тунике настоять на своем.

— Оно ему не нужно! — решительно отрезал тот, первый, а Кроули, с первого слова отказавшись вникать в их слова, завороженно прилип взглядом к своему единственному ангелу.

Потому что тот смотрел на них… Как на любимых учеников. Он ими… гордился. И умилялся им, как маленьким детям, которые делают первые шаги. Ну или поступают в колледж. Кроули вдруг пришло в голову, что раньше при нем Азирафель никогда такого выражения лица не делал. И не был таким благодарным никогда, и таким счастливым от появления его, Кроули — тоже не был. Странно, с чего бы это? Ангел вел себя… непонятно.

— То есть как? — это спросил Тавриэль, и Кроули мельком почти пожалел его, так озадаченно он звучал. Почти — потому что демонам полагается быть безжалостными.

— Если мы верим Господу, то это единственный вариант, — произнес опять скучный ангел, и остальные рядовые решительно закивали. Даже голубка и вомбат.

Только Тавриэль, кажется, не понял. А Кроули отказался понимать, потому что их слова были какие-то такие… От них в висках начинало жутко ныть, будто ему на голову кто-то натягивал жутко неудобную корону, и хотелось ругаться такими словами, от которых у ангелов уши должны вять по долгу службы. Лучше и гораздо интереснее попробовать понять, что творится с Азирафелем, но Кроули опять не дали сосредоточиться на этой важной проблеме.

Ангелы поднялись со своих сидений и насестов.

— Мы шли сюда за распоряжениями, — улыбаясь, сказала единственная женщина, и ее глаза светились мягкой радостью, почти как у Азирафеля. — И мы их получили, хоть и не совсем так, как ожидали. Мы идем к людям, будем с ними, как и всегда. Но мы по-прежнему ангелы вашего взвода, и вы можете рассчитывать на любую нашу помощь. Вы оба, разумеется.


	4. Chapter 4

Рядовые исчезли, а Тавриэль не смел двинуться с места. Допустим, они и правда поняли, что им теперь делать, но младший архангел до сих пор не все осознал. Расплывчатые рассуждения о Спасении тоже. Хотя главное было не это. Главным было нестерпимое желание обнять этого демона, так же как это сделал Азирафель. Потому что Тавриэль, посмотрев на них вдвоем и послушав рассказ об Апокалипсисе, увидел, каким именно способом можно было спастись от огня. И если это и правда сделала Всевышняя, то Тавриэль совсем ничего не понимает. Поэтому сейчас именно ему предстоит задавать вопросы.

Тавриэль к этому не привык, и не знал с чего начать. Когда он жил среди людей, они часто называли его «человеком дела», а не «человеком слова». Они, наверное, были правы — кроме части про «человека». Люди вообще часто правы. Разве что, когда рассуждают о последних временах, то как правило ошибаются — потому что для человечества все времена были последними. Занятно, что именно в годы перед Апокалипсисом люди перестали рассуждать о них. Стали смеяться. Обреченно и, как казалось Тавриэлю, пророчески. И сердце его заходилось от сострадания, которое нельзя было утолить.

Это был странный век. Последний, вроде как, по Замыслу. Тавриэль раньше находил это даже красивым: век этот напоминал времена, когда времени не было. Начало. Сейчас кругом было очень много слов. Слишком много. Каждый существующий говорил и писал слова, и надеялся, что его-то слова составляют целый мир. Что его слова целый мир услышит, и они что-то изменят. Создадут. Каждый человек в нынешнем веке сделался подобен творцу миров сильнее, чем во все остальные века. Потому что Тогда, до Начала, именно этим занимался Творец. Она творила Слова, и от Ее Слов начинался мир.

Поэтому Тавриэль чувствовал себя особенно беспомощным сейчас, когда надо было говорить о важном. И надеялся, что ему не придется. Потому что принципал Азирафель, как всегда, понимал все. И готов был помочь. «Боже, невыносимо опять думать, что Земля могла потерять такого ангела!» — в очередной раз взмолился Тавриэль, надеясь, что он не надоел Всевышней своими благодарностями. Кажется, он успел сказать Ей спасибо разными способами уже полсотни раз.

Азирафель потянул Кроули за руку и усадил его в свое кресло, а сам примостился на стул. Тавриэль смущенно улыбнулся им обоим, опускаясь обратно на свой трон. Это был его любимый трон — несмотря на свой чересчур вычурный вид, тот был удобный. И напоминал о хороших временах. В те времена люди еще предпочитали дела словам.

Тавриэль машинально сотворил для обоих — Кроули и Азирафеля — по чашке с напитками. Для Азирафеля это было снова какао, а для Кроули — кофе. Тавриэлю показалось, что демон больше любит его. Кроули молча уставился на свою чашку, потом перевел взгляд на Тавриэля, снова на чашку. И наконец вперился взором в Азирафеля, который почему-то именно сейчас перестал улыбаться и обводил взглядом обоих своих собеседников. Тавриэль неловко заерзал. В этой сцене он вдруг почувствовал себя лишним, но и уйти так просто не мог.

— Я… все еще чувствую необходимость извиниться, — вдруг произнес Азирафель, и Тавриэль в удивлении воззрился на него. — Вчера я вас бросил одного. Это… непростительно.

— Если хотите, конечно, извиняйтесь, — помолчав, ответил Тавриэль и нахмурился.

Ему совсем не нравилось, что лучший и самый светлый ангел Небес продолжает извиняться за то, что недостаточно ангел. Когда нет больше ангелов, которые были бы ближе к Господу, чем он. Тавриэль не мог отделаться от чувства, что Азирафель лучше всех понимает Ее. Теперь — после стольких лет знакомства — Тавриэль понимал, почему Азирафель был одним из Четырех. И почему он им остался.

«Ибо его сила — знать и созерцать Бога, и сообщать мудрость, дарованную ему», — прозвучали в памяти чужие, но очень знакомые слова.

— Но не стоит, право, не стоит, — твердо добавил Тавриэль. — Мы справились. Так же, как справились и с горем утраты сегодня. А вас ждали внизу. И я не думаю, что у вашего друга получилось бы пережить свое горе так же легко, как нам. Мы были не одиноки. Собственно, думаю, ему вы были нужнее, чем людям. Люди справились бы и сами. К тому же Господь за ними в любом случае присматривала. Она всегда смотрит.

Тавриэль говорил и чувствовал, что лезет не в свое дело. Потому что у Кроули лицо сделалось совсем ничего не выражающим, а Азирафель теперь уставился прямо на демона с таким состраданием, до которого Тавриэлю работать и работать. Если быть честным с самим собой, у Тавриэля никогда не получилось бы сочувствовать так же, как умел Азирафель.

— Я всегда ощущаю Ее взгляд, — пробормотал Тавриэль и поспешно отвел глаза.

— Она что, вуайерист? Смотрит на все подряд? Самый старый извращенец во Вселенной? — ехидно изрек Кроули, как будто Тавриэль не сказал ничего смущающего, и Тавриэль было вздохнул с облегчением. Нельзя же так шутить, если попал в неловкую ситуацию, правда?

Но он рано расслабился, потому что Азирафель немедленно ответил, тоже иронично усмехнувшись:

— Кто из нас нет? Мы должны присматривать, и мы тоже смотрим. Постоянно.

Тавриэль растянул губы в улыбке, потому что искренне улыбнуться у него не выходило. До этого Азирафель был полностью открыт, и это было для Тавриэля привычно. Они между собой всегда общались откровенно по всем рабочим вопросам. Но сейчас — между Азирафелем и Кроули — все стало не так. Тавриэлю показалось, что он даже услышал хлопок, с которым закрылись двери с разных концов коридора. До этого из дверей лился свет, и хоть что-то было понятно. А теперь Тавриэль снова остался в полной темноте.

— Ангелам-то зачем смотреть на все подряд? — недоверчиво протянул Кроули. — Это наша епархия.

На это Тавриэль мог ответить и ответил. Тут все было ясно, простая работа, которую он делал много раз:

— Она становится нашей, когда нужно превратить просто половой акт в акт любви.

— Или фрикции — в объятие, — продолжил за ним Азирафель, слегка улыбнувшись. А потом вдруг резко сменил тему: — Очень вкусный какао вы сделали, просто потрясающе! Дай попробую — кофе наверняка тоже изумительный.

Азирафель выхватил чашку из рук Кроули, отпил и так же стремительно вернул ее обратно.

— Это прекрасно, ты должен попробовать, — сказал он демону, заботливо улыбаясь.

Кроули недоверчиво посмотрел на свою чашку, на Азирафеля, снова на чашку, а потом устремил на Тавриэля очень выразительный взгляд. Правда, Тавриэль не мог понять, что тот выражает, из-за очков. Как не мог понять все происходящее.

— А вы значит без приказа ничего сделать не можете? — вдруг резко заявил Кроули, и Тавриэль удивленно моргнул. Почему Кроули вдруг стал таким агрессивным, он тоже искренне не понимал.

— Могу, конечно, — вежливо ответил он. — Чего я не могу, это отправить в бой воинов, которые боя не хотят.

— Вас послушать, вы прямо идеал начальника, — несмотря на вежливость Тавриэля, Кроули, похоже, продолжал на что-то злиться. —Почему же карьеру не построили, и не стали его шефом? — Кроули кивнул на Азирафеля.

— Потому же, почему Архангел Гавриил стал выше Стража Врат Эдема, — продолжая недоумевать, отвечал Тавриэль. — Такова была воля Господа.

Кроули вскочил, испепелив чашку с кофе, и зашагал по комнате, как разъяренный хищник.

— Вот в чем все наши проблемы. Из-за чего он считает, что ничего не стоит. Он — считает! Азирафель! Из-за чертовой воли Господа! — эту реплику Кроули почти прокричал, зачем-то уставясь вверх.

Тавриэль только сейчас заметил, как внимательно за демоном следит объект их разговора. Азирафель отставил какао на стол и смотрел на Кроули так, словно не мог отвести глаз. Как будто смотрел на то, чего никогда прежде не видел. И оно ему… нравилось.

Азирафель понимал, что происходит. Всегда понимал, и сейчас, когда происходило что-то очень важное, понимал тоже. И тихо улыбался. Тавриэль же как будто снова стоял на пересечении прямоугольников света, упавших из дверей на противоположных концах темного коридора. Двери были сейчас словно заперты на все замки и одновременно распахнуты настежь. «Как это вообще возможно?» — беспомощно вопросил Тавриэль Небеса. 

К счастью, подумал он потом, понимать про них ему было и не нужно. Ему надо было, очень надо, понять Замысел Всевышней.

Почему Спасение не нужно демону? Почему людям оно тоже оказалось не нужно? И почему ангелы продолжают существовать у себя на ненужных даже им самим Небесах, когда люди и сами справляются со всем злом, что творят?

Тавриэль ждал хотя бы легкий намек на ответы. И Тавриэль, кажется его получил, когда еще раз вглянул на улыбку Азирафеля. Только что. Это щедрое Откровение было трудно оформить в слова, но все же возможно.

— Из-за чертовой воли Господа, вы получили Спасение, как только вышли за Эдемскую стену, — выпалил Тавриэль решительно. Решительности ему всегда было не занимать. Сейчас нужно было сделать то, что должно. То, для чего ангелы существуют. И надо же, какая ирония — именно слова, в которых Тавриэль никогда не считал себя искусным — были тем самым Делом.

Кроули застыл на месте, проглотив очередное оскорбление и вперился в Тавриэля — он теперь ощущал это очень четко — в изумлении и шоке.

— Люди говорят, что ангелы приносят божественную любовь. Что ангелы любят так же, как любит Бог. Люди не знают лишь, что не все ангелы способны так любить. Но у вас есть любовь лучшего из Ее ангелов, значит, у вас есть любовь Господа. Вы никогда ее не теряли, Она продолжала любить вас, как своего Сына. Как всех своих Творений на Земле, — твердо сказал Тавриэль и поднялся. — Я откланиваюсь. Простите, что задержался.

Тавриэль смущенно и растерянно оглянулся на принципала Азирафеля, и с облегчением увидел, как тот шепчет «спасибо», глядя прямо ему в глаза. Правда, он, кажется, очень огорчился и собирался заплакать от какой-то снова непонятной Тавриэлю причины. Тавриэль сам вытер набежавшие слезы и поспешил исчезнуть, чтобы очутиться на крыше собора, где заканчивался поздний концерт органной музыки.

Он понятия не имел, что эти два ангела — Падший и Настоящий — друг другу скажут. Знал только, что слова им, кажется, тоже ужасно плохо помогают. Надеялся, что своими словами не навредил.

Этот… заместитель Азирафеля своими словами вышиб из Кроули всякую способность думать хоть что-то уместное. А думать надо было срочно начинать, потому что надо же как-то… отреагировать. Сказать хоть что-нибудь! И прогнать уже из головы образ Азирафеля с крыльями и нимбом сидящего на правом плече какого-нибудь смертного. Смертного, который как раз впадает в оргазм и внезапно понимает, что не просто трахает свою секретаршу, а только ее одну по-настоящему любит. Из-за этого Кроули даже взгляд на своего друга поднять не смел. Очень уж неловко это было, Бог весть почему.

Раздался знакомый щелчок, и Кроули вздрогнул, уставясь на ангела. Тот только что развеял чашку с какао. Этим возмутительно вкусным какао, который зачем-то вызвал демона такую позорную вспышку гнева. Дело было не в какао. Просто Кроули внезапно обнаружил в себе уверенность, что кормить Азирафеля может только он один. И наблюдать за его душевными отношениями с едой — тоже. Нечего тут всяким посторонним ангелам… Которые к тому же несут полную бесповоротную чушь… «Ладно, не чушь», — мысленно признал Кроули. Младший архангел меньше всего походил на существо, способное нести чушь.

И ничего такого ужасного Тавриэль не имел в виду, когда попытался всех напоить чем-то вкусным. Просто привык заботиться. Ясно же, что этот взвод блаженных требует именно такой, почти родительской заботы. В общем, дело было совсем не в какао.

Но все равно, как только оно исчезло, Кроули стало легче, и он наконец смог поднял глаза на лицо ангела. И снова потерял способность дышать, как будто ему поддых врезали.

— Что случилось? — единственное, что сумел Кроули спросить.

Ангел судорожно вздохнул и вытер ладонью мокрую щеку. Он плакал тихо и безутешно. И это было совсем неправильно. Хотелось срочно это остановить, чтобы у Кроули не сжималось ничего так болезненно внутри, и не заставляло его ощущать себя ужасно неправым в чем-то. Почему его ангел плакал сейчас?

— Ничего… — выдавил Азирафель и даже попытался улыбнуться. Но Кроули бы предпочел, чтобы он этого не делал, потому что от этого подобия обычной сияющей улыбки ангела у Кроули опять в висках заныло. Все это было неправильно! Просто… нельзя так! Нельзя, чтобы его ангел… вот так!

— Я просто боюсь, — внезапно закончил Азирафель свою фразу, опять утирая слезы, и у Кроули будто оборвалось внутри что-то. И тоскливо засосало под ложечкой, как будто он был смертным каким-то, который не ел целую вечность.

— Чего боишься? — решился уточнить Кроули. После долгой-долгой тягостной паузы.

Потому что ему тоже стало страшно. Потому что перед его мысленным взором возник тот самый перепуганный Азирафель, что стоял перед кошмарами своего подсознания. И одним из кошмаров был сам Кроули. Если ангел скажет, что… У Кроули еще и уши заложило от ужаса, как будто он оказался в скоростном лифте. Который стремительно едет вверх, и уносит его далеко-далеко, на Небо, где ангелу теперь оказаться тоже не светит.

— Что ты уйдешь, — тихо и безнадежно произнес Азирафель, продолжая стоять, и лить слезы, и жадно смотреть на Кроули, словно тот мог исчезнуть в клубах дыма, как и появился.

Метафорический лифт Кроули тут же полетел вниз. Почти стал падать. Это снова было страшно, но по-другому. Почти привычно. Он чуть было не спросил: «Почему это я должен уходить?» — но передумал. Потому что ангел вдруг нервно отвел взгляд, и Кроули вспомнил.

Вспомнил каждый раз, когда ангел улыбался ему при встрече, словно Кроули его тут спасает от неминуемой окончательной гибели. Каждый раз, когда ангел тянулся к нему взглядом и отводил его, почти как сейчас, или отдергивал руку, чтобы не коснуться. И другие разы — тогда, давно. Когда Кроули нарочно язвил ему в лицо, чтобы увидеть искреннее удивление в этих голубых глазах. Оно им шло, как золотые листья — октябрьскому небу. Потом оно исчезло, и осталась только эта робость и эта сияющая улыбка при встрече.

Теперь на голову Кроули словно бы упал не просто рояль с тортом, а целый кафедральный собор, где как раз служили мессу, хор пел «Иже херувимы», стараясь не сфальшивить, верующие ковырялись в носу, а священник повторял про себя, что ступенек тут три, а не четыре, и надо бы не оступиться.

Представляя себе каждую мелочь своего потока сознания, Кроули честно пытался допустить мысль, что Тавриэль был абсолютно прав. И ангел и правда… С самого Начала.

Но как и почему? Ангел что, совсем спятил? Из-за кого — из-за Кроули!

Он что, просто боялся показывать?

«Конечно, боялся! А ты болван», — мысленно сказал себе Кроули. Такого любой испугается. С такими Небесами никаких ночных кошмаров не надо. И с таким Кроули… Который пугал ангела, может, даже больше, чем Небеса. И который сам боялся как идиот, и до сих пор боится, поэтому и не может принять это… Не может. Но должен, ведь ангел плачет. Нельзя, чтобы ангел…

«Что же я наделал? Убить меня мало. На мелкие кусочки разрезать», — мысленно вынес Кроули себе приговор. Только исполнять его было нельзя, потому что Азирафеля это с очевидностью не утешило бы и от страха не избавило. Его ангела пугали высшие Небесные чины, пугали сами собой до чертиков. С ними было все ясно: почему и чем именно. Но Кроули, зачем его пугал Кроули? Он сам не мог сейчас понять.

Сегодня Азирафель стал показывать все, что так долго прятал, и показывал так открыто и внезапно, что Кроули не поверил. Снова не поверил, как всегда не верил, и находил другие объяснения всем его улыбкам и незаконченным жестам. И ангел опять испугался. На сей раз никаких Небес он больше не боялся, а одного лишь Кроули. Так нельзя! Нельзя, чтобы ангел плакал из-за Кроули. Из-за Кроули он должен улыбаться, только улыбаться. И обнимать даже его, если хочется. Раз уж так вышло, что Кроули ему почему-то нужен...

Кроули в два длинных змеиных шага преодолел расстояние между ними и схватил ангела за плечи, обняв его и прижав к себе.

— Никуда я не уйду. Ни за что. Зря я тебя спасал что ли все это время? Чтобы взять и уйти? — проворчал он в пиджак ангела и отстранился, заглянув ему в глаза. Тот продолжал всхлипывать, но сквозь слезы начинал улыбаться. Почти как всегда. Лучше, чем всегда.

А потом вдруг и вовсе как-то совсем невообразимо. Неподражаемо. Непостижимо.

— Чтобы продолжать задавать вопросы… — прошептал Азирафель, на этот раз не отводя взгляда. Смотрел на демона в упор.

И Кроули замер, завороженно глядя на то, что выражали теперь глаза Азирафеля, и весь он, всем собой.

Ангел улыбался демону. Улыбался такой улыбкой, какую очень давно не видел ни один ангел, и ни один демон. В ней было все сразу — Кроули видел. Теперь видел. Видел все сразу.

Приливы и отливы, когда толща воды притягивается луной, а потом отталкивается, как надоевший любовник или как партнер в танце. Землетрясения и войны, когда сначала все рушится, а потом мир без конца и края, как рисовые поля далеко на Востоке. Небеса, разверзающиеся дождем, который может смыть цивилизацию, а может напоить жаждущих. Черные камни, из-под которых рвется Адское пламя, но не убивает, а лишь согревает и дает жизнь вмерзшим в лед скалам.

Всё сущее, сотворенное Ею было в ней. И все, сотворенное людьми. Даже все боги планеты — боги, которые тоже умели улыбаться.

— Никогда не любил индийскую мифологию, — невпопад ответил Кроули. Ему показалось, что если он не нарушит звенящее молчание, заполненное только вот этой улыбкой вечности, то у него голова взорвется.

Азирафель медленно моргнул, сбросив оцепенение, в которое тоже впал от всей этой сцены, и заулыбался как обычно. От чего Кроули с облегчением вздохнул.

— А кофе индийский любишь? — весело спросил Азирафель. — Я сам сделал.

Ангел осторожно высвободился из объятий, и Кроули увидел, что он протягивает ему кофе. Налитый в его, азирафельскую, чашку с крыльями.

— Люблю, — согласился Кроули, забирая у Азирафеля чашку. Этот кофе Кроули был согласен попробовать.


	5. Эпилог

Два ангела и демон шли по дорожке Гайд-парка. Стоял ясный теплый день, солнце золотило кроны деревьев, и оба ангела иногда поглядывали на его лучи широко раскрытыми глазами. Демон же на солнце не смотрел. Он вещал, а ангелы внимательно слушали. Один, широкоплечий и суровый, слушал с легким облегчением на лице, а второй, пониже ростом и белокурый, то и дело расплывался в смущенной улыбке.

— …А потом я на них пыхнул и все! Никто даже не пострадал. Очень жаль. Так что не переживайте. Если бы вы меня рассердили, вы бы заметили что-то посерьезнее, чем вопли.

— Ты мне напомнил одну вещь… — задумчиво заговорил белокурый ангел, тронув демона за локоть. — На твою казнь собрали смотреть целую толпу. Я все думаю, как это выглядело с их точки зрения?

Демон недоуменно пожал плечами.

— Среди них не ходят истории о Вознесении для Падших, если ты об этом. Мы же непростительные.

— Ты хотел сказать «они», мой хороший, — ласково возразил светлый ангел и радостно вспыхнул, когда демон обернулся к нему с веселой усмешкой.

— Но я начинаю понимать это слово иначе, — добавил второй ангел, рассеянно оглядывая парк. — Непростительные. Кто их не может простить? Господь? Но Господь может все.

Демон отчего-то занервничал и взмахнул руками.

— Знаете что? Хватит уже вопросов. Возьмите вот и сами подумайте.

— И это говорит ангел, низвергнутый за вопросы, — пробормотал под нос светлый ангел, и ответил второму: — Пути Всевышней неисповедимы. Но я начинаю думать, что Прощение все сущее может дать только само себе. Демоны и Ад — такая же часть Творения, как и все остальное. Если Господь любит все сущее, и всегда смотрит на Землю, то демоны Земли ходят под Ее взглядом, наравне со всеми смертными и ангелами. И значит на них Она тоже смотрит. Вот те, что сидят в Аду… Не знаю. Это место, куда Всевышняя не заглядывает, по Ее же собственному решению.

— Небеса, похоже, тоже, — теперь бурчать себе под нос принялся демон. — Не на что там смотреть.

Суровый ангел резко остановился, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам, и светлый ангел вместе с демоном остановились тоже.

— Я правильно помню, тут прокаженных хоронили? — спросил светлый ангел, и демон покивал.

— А меня здесь раз десять пытались ограбить в восемнадцатом веке. Отличное было местечко.

Демон и светлый ангел восхищенно переглянулись, словно вспоминали что-то очень увлекательное.

— По вашим рассказам, я теперь думаю, что на Земле лучше всем, и ангелам, и демонам, — улыбнувшись им, заметил второй ангел.

— На Небесах так холодно, — согласился демон.

— И слишком много бюрократии, — добавил светлый ангел.

Вокруг троих сущностей померкли солнечные лучи, и замерло время. Ветер, уносивший семена липы, остановился, и все краски вдруг поблекли. Из-под земли, разбрасывая мокрые комья, смешанные с травой, восставали черти. Хрупкие, маленького роста, все с горящими как угольки глазами, и светящимися рожками.

В руке демона возникла огненная плеть, а суровый ангел взмахнул неведомо откуда явившимся мечом. Светлый ангел же разглядывал каждого из чертенят с искрящимся любопытством. Он словно узнавал их всех.

Черти показывали безоружные руки и склоняли головы, падая ниц.

— Не надо! Мы только спросить! — умоляюще шелестела толпа. Демон с суровым ангелом озадаченно опустили оружие. — Как вы спаслись?.. Как у вас получилось?

Демон и суровый ангел вопросительно оглянулись на светлого, который всплеснул руками и беспомощно поднял лицо к небу.

— Господи, ну почему снова все вопросы мне?

Кусочек неба прояснился прямо над светлым ангелом, и ему на лоб упал лепесток лотоса. Ангел тихо засмеялся, взяв лепесток и нежно посмотрев на него. Демон же отчего-то так рассердился, что почти подпрыгнул и тоже вскинул взгляд наверх.

— Так значит, на риторические вопросы мы отвечаем? Да? — возмущенно вопросил он.

Сквозь кусочек голубого неба промелькнуло радужное крыло, и он захлопнулся.

Гайд-парк снова погрузился в сумрак, а глаза адской толпы засверкали еще ярче. Они запылали надеждой. Черти подошли еще ближе, просяще протянув руки. Они ждали свои ответы.


End file.
